


Soft Wet Kisses that last 3 Days...is this Heaven?

by Scyfymom13



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chewbacca - Freeform, F/M, Lando Calrissian - Freeform, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, Tags May Change, William Blake - Freeform, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Rey is a minor league catcher brought on to help nurture the new pitcher.  Ben is a self exiled ball player living on a Jogan Fruit farm or the AU Field of Dreams - Bull Durham mashup.





	1. 1ST INNING

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into fan fiction ......xoxo.

1st Inning

“The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom.”  
William Blake

“Ben,” Poe called from the kitchen, “I’m headed to the field, you don’t mind watching Temirlan for a few hours?”

Ben called downstairs, “Sure, just be back before it gets dark.”  

Poe turned to his young son, “Hey little buddy, give me a hug and have fun with Uncle Ben, today, ok.”

Temirlan responded to his dad with a high five.  Ever since the unexpected death of his wife Jessika, Poe has come to rely on his “adopted” brother for child care.

Continuing, Poe whispered, “We’ll have a catch, ok.”  

“Sounds great, pop.” the precocious toddler says as he flings himself into his Poe’s arms.

Poe, turning to Ben as he rounds the doorway into the kitchen, “Thanks!”  
“Hey.” Ben smiles, “that’s what family is for.”  
   
*********************************************************  
   
Walking into the locker room after the long drive down from Jakku, Rey “Crash” Davis, couldn’t wait to shake off the stiffness from the 5-hour drive to Hanna City and meet her new teammates.

Dropping her duffle bag on the nearest bench, she relieved herself of her “Quarter Staff” slugger and turned to survey her surroundings.  

“Hey, what’s up?” Rey says leaning over to shake hands with who she believes is one of the assistant coaches.  

“Welcome to the Rebels!” returns the handsome, curly haired player, “I’m Poe Dameron, the General’s second in command.”  

“Don’t believe him,” smirks a towering woman who just stepped out of the showers, “I’m the General’s second in command, Captain Phasma, at your service.”    
Rey recognized Gwen “Captain” Phasma right away, besides her tall stature, Phasma was one of the winningest pitchers of the All Galaxy League.

Winking, Phasma replies, “Poe’s notorious for turning on the charm.”

“Well nice to meet you both, Rey Davis.” Rey laughs.

Phasma continues as she leads Rey around the locker room, “Hmmm, Rey, I thought it was Crash. The General is expecting you,” the tall blonde responds.

“I heard the team is in dire need of a catcher, at least that’s what my agent, Maz, told me.” The hazel eyed brunette offered.

“Hey, everyone, listen up,” Phasma calls out, “this is the new catcher, Crash, give her a nice Rebel welcome.”  

A chorus of hellos rise through the locker room, as Rey acknowledges her new teammates.

“I’ll introduce you later to everyone,” Poe motions to Rey to follow “Captain” Phasma.  
   
The “General” that Phasma and Poe referred to was the legendary baseball coach, Leia Organa. Leia hailed from a veritable dynasty of athletes including her mother, Padme Amidala, the first woman to coach the All-Star Chandrila Team to 5 major titles.

“General” Organa, continuing the family’s legacy, was in the middle of her best season ever, but of late, the team seemed to be falling into a slump, needing a rotation shake up for the team’s defensive line.  Two of her back up pitchers were on the disabled list; a Twi’lek who needed surgery on her lekku and a young Wookie with a broken thumb.

“Is the new kid here yet?” called Leia from the back office, “send her in right away, ok, Poe.”

“Right this way.” Poe, ushered Rey into the General’s office.

“Ahh, Crash.” Leia smiled, proffering her hand out.  

“Oh, please just call me Rey” the catcher offered, “I can’t stand my old moniker.”  

“Too many bad memories.” Rey whispered conspiratorial.  

Leia let out a barking laugh, “No problem!”

She continued, “Let me get straight to it then, I need you to help train my new pitcher.”  

Leia, produced a small file folder “His name is Finn “Storm” LaLoosh. He is incredibly green and needs all the guidance he can get, if you know what I mean.”

Rey nods her head, “I see you poached him from First Order, how did you do that?”  

“Well, you might say there was a lady involved.” Leia smirked knowingly to herself.

  
**********************************************************

Rose and Paige Tico were both fixtures at the Resistance Rebels home base.

 The sisters were both, shall we say, integral part of the team’s “internal support”.  Conveniently, their old Corellian style house was situated right next to the ball field.

“Rose!” Paige whined, “I can’t find that book of poetry bullshit you always take out at the beginning of the season.”

“Now, now” Rose tsked, “I need the book that was written by Holshef, the poet from Lothal, who extolled endlessly against the Galactic Empire.”  

Continuing animatedly, “I think it will be helpful in my “coaching efforts” with the new pitcher, the one formerly from First Order, Finn “Storm” LaLoosh.”  

Rose waves her air quotes around “coaching effort” in Paige’s face.

“Haven’t met him yet.” Paige replies.    

“He’s in the shower,” Rose snickers.

Paige scrunches her face in a grimace, “Ok, I didn’t realize you were in the middle of a lesson.”

“Please stick around,” Rose teases her sister, “I just gave him these pretty, satin garters to put on you know, the ones with the little bow right…..”

Paige interrupts with a side eye, “I’m out of here!”  

“Besides,” she sniggers. “Mitaka is expecting me at the club house for some “massage therapy”.” Paige throwing up her own air quotes in Rose’s face as she sprints out the door.

Finn stepped out of the tiny bathroom wrapped only in a towel, beads of water clung to his muscular biceps.

“Uh, Rose” Finn says sheepishly, “I’m not really sure how to put these on.”

Appreciating the incredible specimen of man before her,  
Rose whimpers, “OH MY!”

*********************************************************

   
Ben, picks up the ax and takes a swing at the block of wood set in front of him.  His shaggy dark hair clinging to the sweat on his brow from the midday sun.

Ever since settling in on the farm, Ben has taken to running an efficient operation. Once attended to by Leia’s dear friend, Charles Threepio, the orchard has since become too much for the older gentleman to manage. An arrangement was made for Poe & Jessika to move in shortly after the birth of their son, Temirlan. Tragically, Jessika, a pilot for the humanitarian organization, Black Squadron, died during a rescue operation off one of the Outer Rim territories, Pastoria.

Ben glanced down at his young nephew, Temirlan. Taking his chores seriously, he busily swept the front porch of the family farmhouse.    

“Hey buddy, why don’t we take a break and cool off with some jogan juice.” Ben called over his shoulder.

“Ok, Uncle Ben!” the young lad piped up putting down his broom.  

“Uncle Ben, tell me about the Great Masters again,”

Temirlan exclaimed, “I want to know all about Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul, all of the great ballplayers.”

Feigning a horrified look, Ben responded, “Who told you about Darth Maul.”

Unsure of himself, the tike responded, “One of the girls in my play group, Qi’ra.”

Laughing, Ben said, “I’m not a big fan of Darth Maul, he was one of those old-time ball players that played for the Empire team.”

“Let me tell you about Obi Wan, he is one of my favorites.” Ben said as he settled down in the cool of the shade that was afforded by the wrap around porch of the old farmhouse.

“You, know,” Ben mentions, “your Grandma Leia, used to go to the ballgames when she was a youngling.”  

Temirlan’s eyes grow in wonder, “Really??”

“Really.” Ben replies, looking down at his nephew, “She used to cheer for his team - “Obi Wan Kenobi, you’re our only hope!”

“I remember my mom telling me that story over and over again when I was little, just like you.” Ben says, looking up out over the orchard of jogan fruit with a pang of sadness for his young nephew.

Pulling out his bandana, to wipe his brow, Ben ponders his self-imposed exile to his family’s small farm adjacent to Galdean State Park.  

“Uncle Ben,” Temirlan replies as he sips his iced jogan juice, “I don’t think you were ever little, like me.”

Ben, let’s out a soft laugh, “well, I was.”  
 

Ever since his that last championship game of that notorious season, he believes he did the right thing.  
   
Kylo Ren had a mean knuckleball that was nearly impossible to hit, but a legacy to live it up to that was nearly unachievable.

With both his parents & uncle involved with baseball, Ben learned from early age the ups and downs of the galaxy’s favorite past time.  

His father, Han Solo, known as the Corellian Smuggler, had the all-time stolen base record for the galaxy. His uncle, Luke Skywalker, the scrappy shortstop from the Tatooine Suns, had an uncanny sense for fielding ground balls. Lastly his mother, Princess Leia Organa, centerfield, had a rocket for an arm that many an adversary underestimated due to her petite stature. Leia was able to parlay her career into that of a much admired coach.

It wasn’t long before the young Ben was given his first glove and “CrossGuard” baseball bat.

Growing up, Ben spent more time with his Uncle Chewie, third baseman for the Kashyyk Krushers, and Uncle Lando, relief pitcher of the Bespin Clouds. Both were minor league players and gladly helped Han and Leia since they had a shorter playing season.

Surrounded by so many adults, Ben gradually withdrew into himself. Impossible to make lasting friendships with the enormity of his family relations, Ben sought solace in the works of various off world poets, ancient texts and a fondness for calligraphy and agriculture.

With the family schedule rigidly balanced around the baseball season, young Ben barely had time to just have a catch with his dad.  As he matured through high school, everyone expected the young man to follow in the family footsteps.

Ever insecure in his abilities, he always felt out of balance in his play and believed that he didn’t deserve the mantle foisted on his shoulders at such a tender young age.  

Feeling so detached from his family, Ben was easily recruited out of the Jedi Academy by First Order coach, Joseph “Snoke” Sullivan, Ben was groomed to win any way possible.  Even if it meant throwing a ballgame.  

Not only was Snoke the coach of the First Order team, he was a renowned gambler with ties to the Hutts, playing both sides during their civil war.   Snoke had many enemies of his own and many debts that needed pay offs. He was a devious and demanding coach and Ben found it very hard to refuse him.

Ben slowly assumed his nick name of Kylo Ren and grew further apart from his family.  Even as he began to amass win after win, Kylo Ren still felt adrift and unbalanced during the baseball season. Snoke was a relentless coach, training Kylo Ren vigorously, day after day. The young man had finally grown to his natural height and Kylo’s body filled out dramatically. His unconventional good looks and notoriously bad moods added to his persona in a way that Kylo Ren couldn’t handle. He was rarely seen on any social outings, keeping mostly to himself during the off-season. Unfortunately, Snoke’s reputation preceded all expectations of the First Order team and rumors of cheating abound. Kylo Ren’s once supportive family disowned him, believing that these innuendoes were true. His Uncle Luke took it one step further, publicly denouncing his nephew and all of his known affiliates. His mother, Leia, wanted to believe there was still good in him, but took the side of her brother, since it seemed to be the most pragmatic approach. Kylo was devastated and forced all of his energies into training and practicing.

Although, Kylo never cheated, he knew that other players on his team willingly did Snoke’s bidding. The rumors continued to be too much for Luke Skywalker, so much so, that he withdrew from public life and his family had not heard from him since. Han & Leia tried in vain to reach out to Skywalker in their own ways but never prevailed and blamed young Ben, only succeeding in pushing him away further.

On the eve of the championship game between the First Order & the Jedha Miners, Snoke instructed Kylo Ren to throw the game in favor of Jedha, betting against his own team for a huge payday.  

Before the start of the game, news of Han Solo’s death reached the clubhouse. Realizing how much Ben really missed his family, something clicked in his heart. Beyond grief stricken, Kylo Ren refused his coach and played the best game of his life.  With First Order up by one run going into the bottom of the ninth inning, Kylo Ren struck out the side with his blistering knuckleball.

After the last out, what should have been a victorious celebration, Kylo Ren stormed off the field.  His feelings consumed his very soul. He needed an outlet, to stop the pain. The destruction in the locker room was immense. It was only through Snoke’s determined control that kept that information from reaching the public. Snoke wanted revenge and would bide his time before confronting his once inspiring apprentice. Ben decided on the spot to retire from the game and walked out of the team’s quarters, never looking back. It was Ben’s Uncle Lando, who acted as a negotiator between Ben and his Mom to finally hash out a tentative reunion between the two. This is how Ben has found himself on the small family farm at the foot of the majestic Crystal Canyons.

Breaking from his reverie, Ben silently berates himself for being so caught up in his past.

“Temirlan,” Ben sighs, “you should go in and wash up.”

Quickly the toddler jumped off the wooden bench and careened into the house.

Gently, the westerly winds, blew across the plains tickling the skin on Ben’s bare forearms.

The front door banged as a gust of wind knocked Temirlan’s broom to Ben’s feet.  

Bending over to right the broom, Ben heard the unmistakable whisper,

“IF YOU BUILD IT, HE WILL COME.”  
 

 


	2. Bottom of the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn meet the team. Rose and Paige like to practice.

Bottom of the Second

 

 

“Got a beat-up glove, a home-made bat

And a brand-new pair of shoes.

You know I think it’s time to give this game a ride…”

Centerfield – John Fogerty

  

 

Rey finally met the rest of her teammates at the beginning of the week.  Leia had called a brief meeting in the cafeteria to sort it out.

“Ok, ok, settle down.” the “General”, dressed in her coaching bomber jacket emblazoned with the team’s red insignia, called out above the din.  

“We have 2 new additions – Finn “Storm” Laloosh and Rey “Crash” Davis.”  

Leia continued, “Hopefully you 2 will be the spark that will light the fire that’ll burn down our opposition, especially the First Order.”  

Finn gave a tight smile as he stood, half-heartedly saluting in Leia’s direction as Rey raised her catcher’s mask off her head, the cumbersome piece of equipment catching on the middle bun nesting on the back of her head. 

Poe interjected “Just stand and call out your position when we announce your names.”    

Phasma started – “Jyn Erso”

“Centerfield, welcome aboard!” called the ballplayer from the back.

Poe continued, turning to Rey & Finn, “The fellow next to Jyn is Cassian Andor.”

Andor called back with a wink, “3rd Base.”

“Temmin Wexley” Phasma announced.

“Right Field and call me Snap!” the stocky outfielder answered.  Rey and Finn acknowledged their team mate.

Leia introduced, “Kaydel Ko Connix”

The blonde woman on Rey’s left bobbed her head and called with a smile “2nd Base.”

“Ok, Ezra Bridger” Poe nods to the fellow on Finn’s right.

“Shortstop” the lanky young man replies, quietly.

Leia points to the player seated in front of Rey, “DopheldMitaka”  

“1st Base, and please just Mitaka.” He mutters quickly.

“And finally,” Phasma announces, “Amilyn Holdo” The tall, purpled haired ballplayer stood and waved “Left Field and if either of you need help acclimating, just give me a shout!”

 

*********************************************************

 

Rey is in the team’s gym facility finishing a circuit of cardio training.  Dressed in a black sports bra and light weight green bike shorts, the hazel eyed beauty hops off the treadmill easily.  Leaning over to grab a terry cloth towel, Rey cleans the sweat off her neck and the treadmill’s side bar.  The gym is quiet with just the 3rd baseman, Cassian Andor working out on the rowing machine.  

Throwing her team mate a quick smile, Rey deftly pulled her ear buds out and headed to the showers.  Admiring the well-maintained facility, Rey thinks about the unlikely road she had to travel to get to this point in her young, accomplished life.

Orphaned and abandoned at the age of four, Rey bounced around the shady foster care system of Jakku.

It was in the poor desert settlement of Niima Outpost that Rey, at the age of 12 found refuge by commandeering an old Imperial AT-AT tenement room of her own.  The burnt-out building was inhabited by various scavengers and orphans like Rey.  Life was tough, but Rey was tougher, eking out her place in the hierarchy of the scavenger society she found herself in.  Her “Quarter Staff” slugger was an invaluable weapon of self-defense using it on occasion for both defense and ball playing. 

It was a harsh midday afternoon when Rey was caught in a sandstorm with only her slugger and canteen.  She needed a part to repair her speeder so against her better instincts decided to hike by fort into town.  Hunkered down by Unkar Plutt’s salvage yard, Rey spied a baseball game on the old TV in the junkboss’ office.

She watched, enthralled, as the Tatooine Suns took on the Galactic Empire team.  Mindful of the growing storm, sand and wind stinging at her face, Rey huddled closer to the salvage shop in hope of some relief.  She froze as 2 shadows loomed over her hiding spot. 

“Hey, what are you doing out in this weather?” the deep voiced rumbled above her.

“I’m just trying to ride out the storm, didn’t have enough time to get back to my AT-AT.” Rey stammered as she turned and shielded her eyes as she looked up to the very tall humanoid man and even taller Wookie.

“Look, kid, this is Chewbacca and my name is Han.” the roguish looking scoundrel smiled.

“We are headed to our ship, if you want to finish watching the game there, you are welcome to join us.”

Rey returned Han’s smile with a skeptical look, “Yeah, I don’t think so, I’ll be fine right here.”

“Suit yourself, sweetheart, we were just being friendly. Come on, Chewie.” Han snorted as he pulled up protective goggles to shield his eyes from the stinging sand.  Chewie looked down at Rey and shook his head, letting out a mournful wail.

“Well, she doesn’t want our help.” Han continued as the two turned to walk away towards the beat up Corellian YT freighter docked off in the distance.

Rey had noticed the arrival of the freighter earlier in the day and had wonder about its occupants.  Turning her attention back to the game, Rey notice the warning banner scrawling along the bottom of the screen.  “Emergency Warning – Seek Indoor Shelter Immediately”.  

Now Rey was regretting her decision not to follow the 2 travelers who took a brief interest in her.  Internally to herself, Rey thought, “Maybe I can just sneak on the freighter and wait out the storm and sneak off before they leave.”  Without any other options presenting itself, the scavenger stealthily made her way over to the docked ship.

 

Presently, Rey shook herself out of her memory, “Hmmm, they never knew they had a stowaway that day.”

Stripping out of her workout attire, Rey marveled at the moisture on the white tiled walls of her shower stall.  Reaching for the knob and turning it on, Rey hears a brief hissing.  The sound is not coming from the pipes.  A tingling prickle climbs the back of her neck as she suddenly hears,

“IF YOU BUILD IT, HE WILL COME.”  

 

Stunned, Rey whips her head around only to find that she is standing utterly alone.  The light fixture above her flickers and the faucet sputters to life, dousing Rey, unexpectedly.  Out loud, Rey says to herself, “Wow, game day jitters, I guess.”  Shrugging the strange feeling off, she finishes her ablutions.

 

********************************************

  

Finn “Storm” Laloosh, adjusts his visor over his closed cropped hair.  Sauntering out of the ballpark, he slowly makes his way down the road to Rose Tico’s house.  

“A Big Deal” the sports pages buzzed when the first-round draft pick of the First Order was traded to The Resistance Rebels.  Somehow “General” Organa negotiated with her son’s former team - 2 future draft picks and a reliever to be named later for the up and coming pitcher.

Finn finds himself at the white picket gate at the front of Rose’s house.   

“Finn” Rose calls from her side yard, “I hope you brought your glove.  We need to have a little catch.”

Finn lets himself in and makes a beeline for the tiny brunette smiling up at him.  With a quick wink, Finn casually sweeps Rose off her feet into a hot opened mouth kiss.

“Oh my, if you keep doing that, we won’t get any practice in.” Rose sighs, into Finn’s shoulder.

“Rose,” Finns smirks, with a wag of his eyebrows, “we aren’t really going to play catch.”

“Oh yes, practice first” Paige chimes in from behind, “sex later, lover boy.” She continues as she places a catcher’s mask over her head.

Authoritatively, Rose says “Finn, I want you to breathe out of your eyelids.” 

Finn, “What, my eyelids??”

Rose, “Yes, like the varactyl lizards of Utapau.

“The what??” Finn exclaims exasperatedly.

“Lots of lizard do that, breathe out of their eyelids.” Paige agrees with a smirk.

Utterly dumbfounded, Finn hasn’t even thrown the ball yet.

“Come on, Finn,” Rose urges, “show me your wind up.”

Finn winds up and softly lobs the ball to Paige.

“Hey!” Paige cries indignantly, “Why are you holding back?”

“Paige,” Finn looks genuinely confused, “my nickname is “Storm” for a reason, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Paige just gives them both a “Hmmpf.” And squats back down into position.  

Calling a fastball sign with her fingers, Paige braces herself for the next pitch.  Finn, winds up and throws smack through the window on the side of the house.

“Oh my, you are just a bundle of energy today, we will have to work that.” Rose says as she moves to position herself behind Finn’s back.

Gently Rose whispers into his ear, “Are you wearing the garters?” A sly smile creeps onto her face.

“Yes” whispers Finn, an adorable blush shading his cheeks.

“Good.” Rose continues, “The garters should heighten your sense of your body, your legs and muscles.”

Rose reaches down to brush the inside of Finn’s left leg, “Hmm, you should be aware of your left testis, brushing up against your, left leg and the right one,” Rose says breathily, “against your right leg.”   

Finn’s blush has turned beat red, “Rose, can you not speak like that in front of Paige!” he stammers.

“Oh Finn,” Paige laughs, “that’s nothing, wait until we get you in the hot tub.”

Finn’s Adam’s apple visibly bobs nervously, “We – hot tub?!?!”

 

 

*********************************************************** 

 

“Uncle Ben!” Temirlan yells excitedly, “Hurry up, we have to get to the ballfield. I want to say hi to Grandma Leia during batting practice.”

“Ok, kid.”  Ben laughs, running his hand through his nephew’s hair, “Let me just grab my glove.”

“Oh Ben,” Poe called down from the second floor, “I can introduce you to our 2 new players tonight.”

“Sure,” Ben replies, absently, “Mom mentioned something about a rookie pitcher and an old time catcher.”

Leaning over to scoop up his son, Poe grins “Yeah, the Pitcher is Finn and the Catcher is Rey.”

“Hmm, Finn.” Ben nods, “Is that Laloosh, from First Order?”

“It is.”  Replies Poe as he hands his son his own baseball glove. “The “General” got him for a steal!”

Ben chuckled, “Leave it to Leia.”  “The old timer, Ray, was it? Where is he from?” Ben queries as he runs his large hand through his thick locks.

“Well,” Poe laughs, “Rey isn’t really old, and Rey isn’t a he.”

“Wow!” Ben nods, a lopsided grin gently forms on his face, “I would have put a little more effort into my appearance tonight.”  

“Yeah, maybe you should have, big guy!”  Poe agrees, giving Ben a good-natured slap on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is tough! Still trying to get my legs into this story. I have a rough outline and a pretty good idea how this will go, but hey you never know. Updates may be sporadic.Thanks for checking in! ………xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So I like Star Wars, Baseball, Kevin Costner movies. Bendemption, HEA, Reylo  
> I need a beta.


End file.
